1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate, a display device including the array substrate, and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of decreasing line resistance and the occurrence of line defects, a display device including the array substrate, and a simplified method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2 Discussion of the Background
An array substrate of a flat panel display device includes various lines for transmitting signals, which are formed through thin film deposition processes.
In the flat panel display device, the length of the lines has been increased, and the thickness of the lines has been decreased, thereby increasing the resistance of the lines.
In addition, the lines chemically react with an insulating substrate, an insulating layer, oxygen, etc., so that the resistance of the lines is greatly increased. Therefore, the image display quality is deteriorated.
Furthermore, when a metal layer is etched to form the lines, the etching uniformity of the metal layer may be deteriorated, which may deteriorate the etching profile of the lines.